of wolves and elves
by InuKailani
Summary: i have it on AO3 so why not here , i suck at summaries but if you like original charachters being bad ass the pack learning to be a pack elven warriors and females kicking ass and taking names you've come to the right place
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first teen wolf fanfic and of course in regular me fashion it has my O/C's this is going to be an Isaac /OC story of course sterek scallison all of that I am totally ignoring everything happening on the actual show . Derek is still alpha , Peter is snappy but still a good guy Erica and Boyd and Allison are all freaking ALIVE Jackson didn't take the path of a bad B rated werewolf movie and move to London and well you know the whole explanation blah blah I obviously don't own teen wolf because it would be so much better . Blah Blah this is an AU blah blah any songs or w/e that may be in this I don't own either . Soooo don't sue I can't pay it I got student Loans. Also it's going from the stream of consciousness (1st person with some psycho babble thrown in since I have ADHD I ramble ) P.O.V to 3rd person and I'm still kind of Rusty so bear with me here .

Also my main characters name is Lafiat - moon fire Daenerys Delune Lafi for short of the house Arkenea-anea (mages of the moon ) she's going to be part elf and part mage and of course super kick ass with a warrior elf for a father and a super kick ass mage for a mother and for reasons the pack is in their senior year because everyone knows that's the best year of high school and since I love stories that have a BAMF stiles this one will as well as tattoos etc. you'll get the gist .

Chapter one 1st person P.O.V

We were moving again, I knew the reason but I still kind of wish that we would stay in one place for a while maybe make some friends all the new places and lives were fun when I was younger , like one big adventure but I'm 18 now and this ritual is getting tedious. I get that the council were still after my parents since dad bent the rules by being involved with mom ,but straight up broke bent burnt and scattered the ashes into the wind by procreating with her and creating me , and you know how anal old people are about their rules so my very existence is basically the bane of theirs add to that that dad was one of their best and has been training me since I was old enough to properly walk and talk in everything he knows being the ex-leader of the mages of the moon the elves top ranking clan in both battle and magic and my mom being one of the last members of the DeLune clan who specializes in the 5 elements earth,wind,fire,air and spirit as well as other kind of magic . Altogether in their eyes I'm a weapon of mass destruction. I'm kind of proud of that fact to be honest but I still do not like all of this driving even if I'm in my separate car a 2016 matte black mustang with a burgundy and black interior which was of course warded to high hell and next to me curled up into balls were my two wolf familiars Remus and Lupin ( yes I named them after the werewolf in harry potter give me a break my mom made my middle name Daenerys since she loves her in the G.O.T books so much and if she wasn't so bad ass I would've been highly upset over getting named from a fictional character , although my mom did reveal if I was a boy it would've been Legolas instead …. My father approved." My Papa called me on the phone to let me know we were almost at our new place in Beacon Hills California he says we'll be staying here for a while, because of the ley lines it would be safer for all of us so he got us a 3 story 3 bathroom 5 bedrooms so that me and my mom have our art studio and dad has his office. I get the whole third floor to myself with a huge bathroom a huge room so Remus and Lupin can have their own section. I'll be starting Beacon hills high school tomorrow luckily unlike my last school I'm starting at the start of the school year instead of half way through it I'll just have to go in early to get a feel for the school since all the paper work was done and my schedule and supply list was emailed and delivered . We were almost there so I sat back and turned up my radio to Twenty One pilots _doubt_ and drove along as I sang out loud.

20 minutes later

We pulled up to the house it was black stone and an off white brick color big windows at the end of a pretty big Cull-de sac a good distance from our neighbors with a high security gate barring anyone without the code from entering that me and my mom warded so our whole property was basically surrounded by an invisible barrier we each got out Remus and Lupin stretching and going to investigate the property as I took my things upstairs to my room which was huge a good portion of the roof was glass so that I can lay and see the stars if I felt like it , I had a walk in closet and a huge balcony that looked out onto the preserve . I immediately stopped levitating the boxes and sorted them to their separate corners and set the clothes to hang themselves and went to open the double doors to my bathroom there was a shower in one corner the one with a water fall pipe up top as well as a spray in every corner of it and marble floors. two black sinks and a long mirror as well as a huge Jacuzzi tub built into the stone floor windows in the ceiling here as well as well as the regular space for towels built into the wall and I decided that being trapped in my room wouldn't be bad . I got out my Batman bathroom accessories (because BATMAN that's why) and set it up in the bathroom. We were still going to have to go out today to get other things for the house and our rooms since we only ever pack essentials. So I ran back down the stairs and jumped on my dad " dad we got to go I have PLANS for that room dad PLANS don't ruin this for me" my mom laughed you heard her Kaali (Dragon shadow ) ,and she is right which she gets from my side of the family she said with a smirk . My dad rolled his eyes and picked up my mom while I was still on his back because he was clearly a cave person in a past life he simply said "come daughter and wife I require sustenance before you do your feminine shopping rituals while mom and I gave him judgmental looks as he carried us out to his truck and deposited me into the back seat and my mom to the front I put my headphones in while he drove us to a diner we saw about ten minutes away while we were on our way here . Stepping out of the truck I saw several people eyeing us suspiciously which I couldn't really blame them dad was a giant standing at about 6'8 and heavily muscled as you could clearly see due to his tight black v necked Henley and sweats with sneakers his arms were heavily inked in runes and he had lightly tanned skin with long silver white hair that I inherited except his was waist length while mines was down to my butt and currently braided back in two long braids put back into low buns with purple ends that start off dark and get gradually lighter in shade till it stops at my waist and from my waist up is my platinum silver hair . My dad also has eyes that are so bright they look turquoise with a hint of silver all in all my dad was hot then standing next to my mom in almost an exact matching outfit as him except her skin was the color or caramel which I got from her with full lips and a curvy hourglass figure standing in at 5'5 with butt length dark hair although she did get the purple tips like mines and bright purple eyes that had a silvery blue outline on the outside that I also inherited as well as her shape and Dominican / native American features . Both of her ears were full of piercings as well as one in her nose and they couldn't see but her navel as well and she also had many tattoos. I was the shortest of the bunch at only 5'2 wearing black joggers and a cropped deadpool hoodie with red sneakers same piercings as my mom with tattoos as well a wolf howling on each side of my waist were the only ones visible at the moment though , and not to toot our own horn but we were supernaturally attractive which could explain the staring but it was getting pretty annoying that is … until my dad gave them a look and they scattered as we made our way inside to the hostess desk to wait on a table while I people watched . The place was full with people that were so obviously failing at not making it obvious that they were staring at us, towards the back there was a table full of ridiculously attractive teenagers... at least as far as I could see at the moment and a tall man in a leather jacket with angry caterpillars on his face posing as eyebrows that whole table set of my _other_ vibe but it didn't really seem like my problem. I went back to looking for new music to play on my iPhone settling on _Gasoline_ by Halsey and started to hum under my breath as I felt my mom take my other earphone and start humming with me as the hostess got our menus and led us to the booth next to the table of attractive teens , and said our waitress would be with us in a few minutes I slid all the way in the booth and leaned my head back onto the wall and watched the table through slitted eyes . Close up you could tell they were close a boy with moles and what seemed like perpetual bed head was sitting next to Mr. Angry brows with a girl with strawberry blonde hair on his other side and a blonde with a jawline inspired by freaking diamonds but an arrogant look ,was talking erratically with his hands to the puppy looking dude with the crooked jaw sitting between a girl that looked like the physical representation of a Disney princess on one side who I guess was his girlfriend due to the arm around her shoulder and on his other side was a freaking real life angel with a head full of curly blonde hair cheekbones chiseled by the gods and for some reason a scarf and next the cherub was a girl with sassy blonde hair lots of leather and red lipstick and next to her a huge mountain of dark chocolate stoicism . I decided there and then that I was soooo out of my league then and turned to my parents who were being parental and by parental I mean watching me with matching smirks of evil since they apparently saw my reaction to the cherub so I rolled my eyes and took my headphones and immediately spoke before they could " I want a burger with bacon curly fries a brownie milk shake with extra whip cream and pie anything remotely healthy is unacceptable and I'll sue you both for emotional distress and tell uncle dean you didn't give me pie I told them both with a straight face while they both grinned like Cheshire cats and let it go. "Soooooooo" started my mom and I immediately went on high alert because my mother was evil I was convinced that one day I'll have to call uncle dean and uncle Sam and uncle Cas to take care of her . I looked over with one perfectly arched eyebrow raised in question as she smiled ( evilly of course ) " ready to start your new school tomorrow she said not so innocently it's senior year you know and we'll be here for a while you know all the good stuff in senior year proms grad bash homecoming ,less work" then her face immediately went into devil's advocate mode as she said in a loud enough voice that the next table had to hear " dates first kisses boyfriends since you've never had one ?" she said with an evil smile as she watched my face immediately go red as I fought to not acknowledge the stares I can feel coming up from the other table as my dad just sat back with his arms crossed _not helping at all because he is clearly the traitiest of all traitors to ever trait_ "what" he said when I looked at him with eyes of betrayal "I always wanted to interrogate your boyfriend if you ever got one but you never did and the one time you mentioned a boy asking you out you followed up that statement with and I quote "but then I heard the little shit telling his friends how he was going to score with the new girl and he'd win money so I beat the ever living crap out of him in the boys locker room while it was full and then dragged his naked ass to the middle of the school and made him confess all of his fuck boy sins" which I am very proud of by the way " he finished also in a loud enough voice for the next table to hear as I face palmed and was finally _finally_ saved by the waiter showing up where the hell were you all this time dude? As I put in my headphones after making sure my parents got everything I ordered right because they were evil enough to mess it up then I'd have to get rid of them and I kind of liked them , They brought me food that's dedication right there . I turned up my phone while _Scars to your beautiful_ by Alessia Cara played ,and sang softly under my breath until I felt eyes on me again and looked up only to make direct eye contact with the cherub who apparently has the ocean as an eye color I felt my self blush harder as he maintained eye contact and my heart speed up as he gave a little smirk , I immediately looked back down as I tried to get my body under control and stayed that way until our food came we ate dad payed and we left . Me feeling eyes on my back the whole time as I walked away and silently wishing I dressed up more . we ran our errands and got everything we needed and went back to the house me and mom spelled everything to go into their places as we warded the whole property I painted a mural of a forest on my walls adding painted versions of Remus and Lupin and our family in it as well and on the ceiling I painted a galaxy mural our furniture had already been delivered of course I had black furniture and a king sized futon bed soft carpets that I could just sing into and a stuffed feather mattress and pillow that I put dark purple sheets onto after I mad up Remus and Lupin separate sections with day beds for them and their food and water . Put their bathroom pads in the bathroom itself took out my clothes for the next day ( I may have taken extra time in my choices in hopes of seeing a certain cherub but whatever) and left my hair in braids for it to be curly the next day put my phone on the charger changed into my batman PJ's made sure I had everything I'd need for tomorrow and then immediately fell into my bed and covered with my blanket made for me by Nana Delune who I don't get to see nearly as much as I would want to and drifted off to sleep, tomorrow was going to be a big day after all .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The story will be called the Elf and her wolf once again first person POV

I woke up at 7 am … the ungodly hour in my opinion but school started at 8:30 so whatever I immediately took off my clothes and put them in the laundry basket in my bathroom after spreading my bed and hopped into the shower that was clearly crafted by the gods themselves the pipes had the water change color , and played my music into the built in speaker system as I washed and sang along to Shawn Mendes – _Stitches_ and got out dried myself off and put on my lotion that didn't hurt my nose since it only enhanced the body's natural scent as well as my deodorant , did my other bathroom rituals as well as added mascara to my already long lashes and eyeliner to bring more attention to it some light burgundy and black eye shadow and eye liner and dark burgundy lipstick and my matching black lacy bra and under wear ripped boyfriend jeans and a black crop top black ankle boots and my silver double choker with the hanging amethyst silver hoop earring with the rest as silver studs silver bracelets and my burgundy and black fake leather bomber jacket took my hair out of my braids and shaped them into two princess Leia style buns with pieces framing my face and the other half flowing down to my butt . after grabbing my bag my phone my headphones my wallet checking for the third time that I had everything and Remus and Lupin had food, I rushed down stairs to grab some cereal for breakfast and saw my parents eye my outfit with matching knowing smiles I rolled my eyes grabbed my to-go Harley Quinn cup that my mom already filled with my coffee how I liked it and my blueberry muffin and hurried out to my car threw my things in my passenger seat took a huge bite of my muffin and headed out

15 minutes later I pulled into the parking lot with 10 minutes to spare ignoring everyone looking towards me as worth it by fifth harmony played and I sang along with literally no care in the world I found one relatively close and pulled in grabbed my things and got out of my car ignoring the stares with my headphones in my ears as I walked into the building and finally looked up … only to lock eyes with the cherub with his friends minus Senor angry brows, since I seriously didn't have the time to play the staring game again I quickly walked into the building, once again feeling his eyes on me and made it to my first period class advanced trigonometry and took a seat in the back took my things out and looked out into the distance till the bell rang and I looked up absently noting that the strawberry blonde and the guy with the bed head and the plaid hipster vibe were in this class as well it was mostly introductions being done I found out the guy was Stiles Stilinski and the girl was named Lydia Martin both names I filed into the back of my head for future use the teacher made us do a short test just to find out how much we knew that took up the rest of the class after I was finished the bell rang 10 minutes later so I got my things and left , noting that Lydia was watching me with interest but a lot of people were so I payed no attention to it . Making my way to Chemistry with Mr. Harris ( it's so much more fun than physics ) I took a seat in one of the double tables toward the back and rested my head on my arms with my eyes closed as I waited on my class to fill in absently noting that the seat next to me had gotten sat into . When the bell rang that's when I looked up and froze, everyone except for angry brows were in the tables around me. Stiles sitting next to a guy with dimples who I remember hearing his name was Danny on the left side of the table in front was Lydia and the asshole, behind my table was the blonde and the mountain to the table at the right was the one with the crooked jaw and the Disney princess and right next to me was _the freaking cherub! What fresh hell is this?_ I calmed my ridiculously beating heart and schooled my face into a blank expression and looked towards the front of the room where Mr. Harris who clearly hated his job was droning on before who told us the people we were sitting next to were to be our partners for the rest of the year _seriously_? So we should meet them then he for some reason gave stiles a detention for existing because he was legitimately doing nothing else. I put in my headphones getting ready to lay my head down when someone had the audacity to remove them I looked to the side and saw it was the cherub and the rest of his friends were turned toward us. I simply raised an eyebrow and said "Listen cheekbones you don't just touch a girls music what if it was the only thing keeping me alive huh? then you would've killed me my death would've been on your hands then my mom and dad and uncles would've had to avenge me , and trust me no one wants that to happen" he looked at me and smiled and _oh my gosh that smile_ that seemed to get wider as my heart sped up as his friends laughed the blonde girl laughing and holding her hands out to me Erica Reyes she said and this tall hunk of deliciousness next to me is my boyfriend Boyd . Then it was like the flood gates had opened the puppy was named Scott McCall and his girlfriend was Allison Argent the asshole was named Jackson and the cherub introduced himself as Isaac Lahey Hamm I thought internally Lafiat Lahey has a nice ring to it then that thought made me immediately blush more and his smile got bigger Lafiat Delune I said still holding Isaac's hand….. for science of course "I like your clothes" says Lydia "thanks my mom makes them" I say turning towards her ooooooh says Erica I like" so says Scott "where are you from . Everywhere I answer honestly ( I'm going to stop doing it like this since its annoying like this I'm going to do it in list form for conversations different colors different people Erica Lafiat Lydia Isaac Scott Alisson Boyd Jackson Stiles )

What do you mean everywhere?

Meaning that I and my parents move around a lot and I was born on the plane even though my birth certificate says Tahiti

Are your eyes real?

Everything on me I was born with except the purple I dyed my hair that way and the other obvious things tattoos piercings etc.

Lafiat where's that name from?

My father named me that it means Moon Fire in his language and no I will not tell you what language that is nor will I tell you where he or my mother are from or what we are doing here or why we move around so much any other questions for your Spanish inquisition I prefer if they weren't personal.

Why do you have something to hide?

Everyone has things that are their own that they don't share with people that they don't know and I don't know you, any of you

Well she does have a point there soo what's you're favorite animal

Scott you are quickly becoming one of my favorites, and wolves

Everyone kind of got really quiet and looked and me strangely then stiles snickering and mumbling something about that being ironic right before Jackson elbowed him in the ribs … painfully from the sound of it I just raised my eyebrow judgingly at them

Yea sorry about that, why are they you're favorites?

I love them their whole sense of pack and the fact that is stronger than simple family, their loyalty and their strength not in the individual but because the strength of the wolf is the pack if you have a good pack behind you nothing is impossible plus who wouldn't want a mate, a partner in every conceivable way for life it's not about size it's about the bond and the connection plus Remus and Lupin …. My wolves are my best friends we've been together since they were pups

I said with a slight smile on my face sparing a glance at Isaac who looked strangely pleased with my answer. I pushed it off as one of those weird things about this new group. Just then the bell rang and I quickly gathered my things after Isaac finally released my hand that I forgot that he was still holding and high tailed it the hell out of that classroom ugh stupid stupid stupid I said hitting my head on the wall softly why was he so cute how is that fair . I mumbled to myself as I walked down the hall absent mindedly dodging students as I headed to the lunch room grabbed some pizza a smoothie and a large slice of chocolate cake and made my way out onto the lacrosse field since I didn't feel like doing the whole new kid cafeteria shuffle just yet and I needed to ground myself I spread my star wars blanket on the floor ,because I am clearly prepared on boy scout levels took off my jacket and put in my headphones ate my food and leaned back on one of the trees on the edge of the lacrosse field until I saw a shadow fall over me and I looked up and it was Isaac

What are you doing out here?

I don't really like cafeterias much, the new kid shuffle gets old after a while ya know

You could've sat with us

Thanks but I prefer being outside the first week of school can be ….. Overwhelming for me

That's true I guess I've lived here my whole life so I wouldn't really know what that felt like

I simply smiled at him and tilted my face up to the sky stretching my legs out in front of me without opening my eyes I continued talking

You could sit down you know, I don't particularly mind

I said opening one eye and looking up at him he smiled like the freaking adorable angel he is and sat down next to me ,and we talked for the rest of lunch me not wondering once where his other friends were or how he knew I was out there . Sooner than I would've liked the school bell rang signaling the end of lunch although Isaac did help me pack up and walk me to my next class which we had together too apparently everyone did it was with a Coach finstock who had a gleam in his eye that I didn't trust on principal .

Finstock: alright ya pansies guess who has a surprise project for you

He said and I felt the whole class go quiet as he took out thick packets of paper for this next semester I'm going to marry you guys off to each other you'll be acting like a married couple I expect rings this is 80% of your semester grade after all . you will each pick jobs and your budget will match your jobs your homes your income you will have to have date nights an actual fake wedding with dresses and a marriage certificate the whole nine yards you can make a fake marriage certificate online I want actual wedding albums this is going to be as real as possible now I'm picking your partners so listen up.

Martin – Whittemore

McCall- Argent

Reyes-Boyd

Stilinski- Mahealani - and no stilinski I don't care if you do already have a boyfriend, make it a three way marriage I don't care because this is happening .

Greenburg … you're gonna be a single parent because none of my students deserve the torture of being married to you.

Robinson – carter

….

…

…..

Lahey – DeLune

I looked up in shock my whole face going red as the girls gave me evil grins and Isaac blushed next to me as couch handed us our packets we still weren't making eye contact with each other as the boys slapped him on his back good naturedly as he had a little smile ,me still blushing smiling as well he looked at me with a smirk and said hey there Mrs. Lahey which immediately brought heat to my belly and had my panties soaked as a blushed even redder as he smiled even bigger like he knew the effect it had on me, I Turned around straight to the front grabbing the packet from him and reading out the questions and answering my half and pushing it back without making eye contact still blushing fiercely and heard him laugh low and deep and had to stifle a shiver and looked up into the girls' knowing smirks ugh I groaned falling face first onto the table as they laughed. Soon it was time to go change for P.E I guess I was married into the group or something since they were all walking with me now Isaac's arm around my shoulders although we had to separate to change in the locker rooms and that's when the inquisition started

Soooooooo you like Isaac huh

I immediately went on the defensive

Isaac who is this Isaac of which you speak I don't know any Isaac

I said taking off my jacket shirt shoes and pants when I heard them stop talking I turned around to find out what they were looking at and it turns out it was me .

Well well well so this is what's hiding under all those layers of clothes …. Isaac will be very pleased

Oh my gosh Erica follow in the words of queen Elsa and LET IT GOOOOOOO

I say with a deep blush hurriedly dragging my spandex shorts and black tank top with sneakers on and putting up my jewelry before running out of the locker room and right into the topic of conversation because that is clearly just my luck as we waited on the rest of the girls to come out of the locker room who were smiling like the evil minions of evil that they were. Heading into the gym we sat down in front of coach who apparently taught both classes because Satan made my schedule clearly. And told us that we'll be running the track and anyone who didn't and for some reason he said this part while glaring at Greenburg... will be getting extra work in economics. when there were no complaints we hit the track me running ahead ,because I'm sure there was a limit in how much you were allowed to blush in a day ,and I was clearly past that so I turned my music up and ran staying within human ranges of fast of course … before I knew it I was done and in the shower before putting back on my clothes and disappearing before they could spot me and just hoping to get through the rest of the day un scathed ..

(End of the school day …. Since this is getting pretty long here)

After the rest of my classes were done I was at my locker getting everything I needed and leaving what I didn't . I shut the locker already knowing that I wasn't alone just to see the group all there to walk me out. After exchanging numbers with all of them and securing a date for a shopping trip that weekend with the girls. I got in my car and headed home getting inside , kissing my mom and dad before heading upstairs with Remus and Lupin dropping clothes as I went and falling face first into blaze until I felt my phone vibrate 5 minutes later …

From: Isaac – _Hey Mrs. Lahey guess who just bought your ring …. ;)_

There and then I knew that I was going to be in for a very bumpy ride ….


	3. Chapter 3

Hello… it's me …. And I was wondering if you would be willing to leave, some more reviews you see I'm still new…. At this thing, and I would like to get better before I release an original story …. Sorry you guys I was listening to Adele and you know how that goes …. Also new chapter for you there's going to be a time skip in this if anyone is interested I would like a Beta please. I'm going to go with her being in B.H for 2 months and this is on a Saturday at the end of the second month, and you can find me on pintrest as : to get the ball rolling a bit more it may be a while before it releases since I'm re-reading some of my favorite fanfictions to kind of get an idea and new love for them and their writing styles and why people love them so much in order to better mine and build a good fan base for it as well . So bear with me here please. Also my Pinterest is MahinaNoelani there is a section there dedicated to the "wedding " only Lafi and Isaac so far but I'm doing the rest as well. There is also a section dedicated to elf wear for a part later on in the story. my Instagram is the same username except its Mahina_Noelani and some of my poems are on there as well I'm working on creating a Tumblr so you can see the update timeline there as well and I have some things as Kailosophy on live journal My polyvore is KaiKittyKoutoure and I'll be putting some of her school, hang out, at home , date , pack knight , training etc. outfits on there and let you know which one to look at for which scene so you can really get a good picture for it may also put up a playlist of the songs I'm listening to while writing the chapters . I really suggest if you haven't already that you hear them since they are freaking awesome ;) xoxo – Mahina

I was understandably confused, now it may be because of the fact that I'm not used to being around people for long periods of time. It can also be due to the fact that I've always kept people at a distance for different factors the fact that with humans I would have to hide who I really was ,which was a big part of my life and I wasn't really all that into building a friendship or relationship where I would have to hide who I was ,because for a lot of them my existence would simply be something you would hear about in movies or stories and those who may have believed me there is no telling which reaction they would have either acceptance ,avoidance or violence and I wasn't going to put my family's life in any more danger than my existence already does .Another reason is because the danger of being close to me I wouldn't want someone to die simply for being my friend, therefore I couldn't get involved with regular humans too much risk not enough reward and beacon hills is the first place we've been in that I have had supernatural people around my age . The pack and they were a pack I found out during my third week at my new school although they still haven't figured it out yet , they kind of suck at being quiet and I saw Erica flash her eyes at Scott once ,and they still haven't figured me out yet which I can't really blame them for ,they're still new at this they act like pups and they aren't really _pack_ in the sense of the word they are more like people thrown together through circumstance that refuse to accept their fate . It's kind of cute in an "oh you poor lost puppies" kind of way. From what I've seen from observing them the past couple weeks I'm still not fully comfortable with full blown conversations although I do answer direct questions and I have gone to the mall with the girls before . They accepted the fact that I'm not exactly used to this friends thing although Jackson still makes snide remarks but I have been to a ridiculous number of schools I'm immune to those by now . Getting back to the topic of the "not" pack they aren't fully comfortable with each other I mean you can see the little mistrustful lines around them Erica ,Issac,and Boyd are close to each other and Stiles is close to Scott and yet he's close to Lydia more even though he calls Scott his best friend there is still a line between them . Scott is close to Stiles and Alisson and to some extent Isaac Jackson only cares about Danny and Lydia .Lydia cares about Jackson Stiles Allison and Danny and Allison cares about Scott and Lydia. So you see they care about a select few and although they hang out and make it seem like they are all close. They aren't close at all. Another thing I've figured out is that Lydia's Aura is that of a banshee …. Although she seems untrained Stiles has the possibility to be a mage and Allison and Danny are the only actual humans involved. All in all hanging out with them is strange but interesting ,although it gives me a bit of a headache with how messed up they are ,you could tell they weren't trained very well and have done little to no bonding exercises ,I really need to meet their alpha because at this rate they are all going to die . I can't let that happen I've kind of gotten used to them grown attached to their different personality traits , and I've been flirting a lot with Isaac who got me a gorgeous leaf and vine ring for our "engagement" ( que teen girl squeal) . So I've decided I'm going to help them I already talked to my parents and they've agreed to follow whatever decision I make since they like it here too Dad has made friends at the sheriff's department as one of their deputies although he doesn't actually have to be there since we're pretty set money wise between me and my mom's art as well as her clothes she sells through her online boutique and my dad being a well-known author of a book titled "the Lost ones" which is basically his autobiography written in fiction form . The fact that they're both assimilating a bit is good, it means they're thinking about staying here. We may stay here and fight instead of running again… We may even have help if I can bring the pack together like a proper one, and come to think of it I'm going out with them tonight to some karaoke night at jungle we'll be getting ready over at Derek who is apparently Stiles' boyfriend A.K.A. Mr. Angry brows' house in the preserve and sleeping over there after so I have to get clothes packed and hopefully I can start working things out tonight.

4 hours later (3rd person)

Lafiat had pulled up in front the big house in the middle of the woods the breeze was flowing softly as she took a big breath. The surrounding nature calming her nervousness since this was her first sleepover with her first friends at a big house in the woods which wasn't creepy at all let me tell you actually on a more serious note it was a pretty nice house tall with dark washed wood ,and about 4 stories in height with a huge wrap around parch which held soft looking patio chairs and a large day bed where you can cuddle up and soak in the sun from the large window that she could see above it . While she was ogling the house and imagining all the wards she could add she failed to notice Isaac coming out of the house most likely coming to help with the bags and she was not about to keep him from trying to be chivalrous. It was actually kind of cute he was like a puppy all smiles ,and blushes with his gorgeous angel curls , ocean blue eyes and dangerous dimples so she decided that she'd be the one to cross that imaginary line they've been skirting around. Couldn't really be blamed for it really he looked so cute so she went closer to him lightly running her fingers in his hair tugging a bit to make him move closer then getting on her tiptoes and giving him a small kiss on his forehead as well as one on his lips quickly walking away into the house and whistling while he was still frozen processing what just happened. By the time he unfroze himself she was already inside laying across Erica and Boyd Laughing at her complaints on how heavy the small girl was although they both knew she wasn't heavy for them at all. Noticing and liking the fact that Isaac kept throwing glances at her the whole time they were with the rest of the pack, he had taken a seat in one of the arm chairs closest to her .

30 minutes later she had finally gotten to meet Derek who was in fact the alpha, He was kind of closed off from basically everyone except stiles but Lafi was guessing that's boyfriend rights which is most definitely a thing. On closer inspection she also reasoned that he held himself like he was always preparing for an attack be it verbal or physical even when he was around his supposed pack. Serious trust issues in those eyebrows of doom let me tell ya from the looks of it he'll need some help as well. Although Derek was also close to Isaac from out of the rest which she found very interesting he was somewhere between a big brother and surrogate father. When dinner time came around she offered to cook since it's kind of the only way for her to say thank you right now ,and she actually likes to do it plus she tries not to eat out mostly her parents training would kind of make it counterproductive and maybe make her puke her guts out , details, but Derek agreed so she went in after denying offers of help . Looking into the fridge she decided to make several dishes including desert which won't actually be hard plus Lafiat figured she'd need a lot of food because you know , werewolves ( the perks of being magical) bon the menu for the night was sweet and spicy fried chicken ,shrimp jambalaya ,bacon wrapped pork chops , stuffed peppers , baked mac and cheese , white rice , southwest egg rolls and some corn . For desert I made apple crisp, peach cobbler strawberry angel food dessert, and mini cheesecakes. After getting out everything I needed and setting my magic to start chopping, seasoning, setting on prepping and starting what I needed it to as well as cleaning as it goes. I set my phone up into my speaker system and started going through my playlist till I found my cooking one. Singing along to Lana Del Rey's red riding hood setting up a couple wolf themed songs for this time, because she was nothing if not an ironically sarcastic little shit. She was dancing and humming along to her play list as the kitchen filled with sweet and savory scents which called to the wolves that were still out in the living room. Yet Lafiat had prepared for that by making a few appetizers to hold them over while the real food cooks. Quickly she brought out the batch of southwest egg rolls she had made as well as deviled eggs and some Caesar salad, and some mango Bruschetta. Which they quickly (as humanly possible since that's what they were pretending to be of course) descended upon. She quickly ran in the kitchen and finished up before they decided to start a mutiny.

45 minutes later they had all eaten and cleaned up although a few were making a good effort of still eating some dessert and Lafi was still blushing from the compliments she received as well as the sexual propositions from Erica Allison and Lydia which she did play along with ,because teasing boys was fun ok ? Don't judge her. Isaac had already put away her things in one of the guest rooms and she wanted to relax a bit before taking a shower so they can start getting ready to be at the club by 11. Well she was going to rest but then she got a very mischievous thought and a little smirk crossed her face as she hopped up ( she blames Erica's influence obviously ) sooooo Isaac" exclaimed lafi innocently while batting her eyelashes and trying not to smirk " want to show me how to work the pipe ?" As he chucked on his soda and Erica cackled while everyone else snickered at Isaac's epic fail Lafiat was still trying to play innocent "what? (Insert innocent head tilt and wide eyed stare here) I was only asking him to help so that I can get wet …. In the shower of course" she said giving up the innocent act for a little smirk at getting one over on Isaac. If there was an extra little swing in her hips as she walked away with the feelings of eyes on her back she wasn't going to admit it .

SOOOOOOOOOOOO this chapter sucks I'm still not satisfied with it although I wrote and re-wrote it and changed the POV about 4 times already but I know there are people waiting on this and I'm already working on a more satisfactory next chapter after I do a bit more research so please don't give up on me . Next chapter is back to first POV which is so much easier.


	4. Chapter 4

Guess who's back ? Back again . Mahina's back , let's begin . Hello again my loves in all your beautiful ( handsome if you're a guy or at least identify as one ) glory . Im back with a new chapter may take me a while to upload since knowing me I may rewrite it a few times and I'm funning on multiple pots of coffee with lots of espresso shots . This Is also helping to distract me from the pitfalls of my current life so there's that anyways enjoy the story those of you that have stuck with me thank you so much for not giving up on me , You don't know how much that means to me also pov is going from third to first person again , im still flushing out which style I feel is more authentic and easier for me to write keep in mind writing fanfiction is both because I love it and because I want to be an actual author one day so I have to perfect these things first . – Mahina

( AN:outfit for this night found on my polyvore account so you all can see it).

Jungle was .. different than I was expecting to say the least but then again I had nothing to compare it to , this being my first club and all there were people scents lights everywhere I was kind of wondering how the wolves weren't going crazy with their senses the way that they were , but then again they might have just been used to it . We got a booth that fit all of us in the back once again with them separating off into their own little mini cliques which made me think it was kind of redundant you know ? why go through all this trouble and still act as if they're separated instead of well… pack like,but as they say rome wasn't fixed in a day and a proper functioning pack wasn't built in a night least of all this night I was going to have fun . It was apparently a little free for all karaoke night too which I was seriously excited about ,because who doesn't love karaoke right ? I was already thinking of different songs that I wanted to sing but decided on dancing and loosening up first ,and as if on que _only you by Ellie Goulding_ came on ,and I immediately got up and danced my way to the floor not too far from the table of course . Swinging my hips from side to side till I opened my eyes and saw that Erica had come over to dance with me ,so of course us being of the same kind of humour started to dance more provocatively with one another like we saw some of the other club goers doing running our hands over each others hips and stomach shying away from the intimate areas and laughing as we enjoyed ourselves . Until I saw a smirk on her face as she looked over my shoulder just as I felt hands on my hips and a body behind mine but I didn't immediately go in warrior princess mode since Erica was still relaxed and I could smell isaac's cologne just as the song changed to _Talking body by Tove Lo_ I started dancing on him to the beat offhandedly noticing that the rest of the pack had surrounded us and were paired off and dancing enjoying ourselves and the atmosphere we all danced switching partners occasionally so everyone got to dance with everyone ( that they were comfortable dancing with of course ) before we knew it time had flown by and it was time for karaoke . I had picked the best song for the night in my opinion since I am nothing if not a sarcastic little shit , I calmly waited my turn not giving away the song that I was going to sing to anyone Scott and Allison had already gone and sang _I got you babe – by Sonny and Cher_ Erica had sang _man I feel like a woman_ by Shania Twain Boyd Lydia Jackson and Derek had opted out of singing because they were too cool for such things Stiles of course had no such reservations and decided that he was going to sing _wannabe by the spice girls_ along with the drag queens . Isaac had quietly declined so I went up there smirking all the while as the music started playing I started to sing my song _running with the wolves by Aurora_ internally giggling at my apparently genius song choice followed by big bad wolf by Lana Del Rey which I did a couple moves too while occasionally making eye contact with Isaac as I sang

 _But I heart you, and I wanna be your girl_ _i heart you so come on and rock my world cuz you rock,rock,rock,rock,roock you know that I want what you got , cuz you rock rock ,rock, rock, rock big bad wolf come on and eat me up, up, up ._ As I finished and did a little curtsy to the crowd I made my way back to the crowd noting Lydia's calculating assessment of me I simply ignored her and forgoed my seat to sit on Isaac's lap and waited to see who was going to speak up first . Apparently it was stiles who pulled the short straw since he was the one that started with sooo you really like wolf songs huh" I looked him dead in the eye and said I love wolves don't you I said with my head tilted slightly towards derek I'm guessing they were still playing the oblivious game since he just laughed and shrugged it off ,and no one brought it up again for the rest of the night but I had already decided to take off my nice gloves and thought since they won't come out into the light willingly I'll just push them all there .

Whelp that's the end of this chapter, im still not fully satisfied with it but there was nothing I could do about it now , im ready for things to move along in this story so im changing things around to get there. Thank you all so much those that have liked and commented on this story its you that has kept me going


End file.
